Authentication of a user in an electronic environment (e.g., an internet log-on) is typically accomplished by one or more challenge and response questions. For example, a user may be authenticated by entering a username and pre-set password. As a heightened security measure, or in response to a forgotten password, some authentication systems may prompt a user with a second authentication step, such as a user defined challenge question, and/or may send an authentication code to a pre-designated device of the user which the user enters into the prompt. Typically, these challenge questions are based on personal information about the user, such as, “What is your grandmother's maiden name?”, “What was the make of your first car?”, or “What is your favorite ice cream flavor?”